The Search for the Vampire with a Soul
by Charlie Longjon
Summary: This story takes place between Angel seasons 3 and 4, and Buffy seasons 6 and 7. What if Buffy came to help find Angel. This is the story of her searching for the vampire she loves, and coming to turns with Angel having a teenage son who she doesn't trust


_I do not own anything of the "Buffy" or "Angel" universes; it all belongs to the brilliant mind of Joss Whedon_

**The Search for the Vampire with a Soul**

**Chapter 1**

**L.A.**

The bus doors opened and Buffy Summers stepped out holding her bag. It was late at night, but this trip had been an emergency and this was the earliest she could arrive. L.A, she thought, the last time she'd been here she'd run into Faith, but this was different, Faith was in jail and Angel was in need of her help. Grimly she thought back to the phone call she'd received yesterday from Angel's colleague.

She'd just gotten home from work at the Doublemeat Palace when the phone rang.

Sighing she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi," a deep voice said on the other end, "Is this Buffy Summers?"

"Yes, this is she. Buffy replied.

"My name is Charles Gunn, but everyone calls me Gunn. I work for a friend of yours; Angel."

"What's wrong? Is he in trouble?" Buffy asked quickly.

Gunn sighed on the other end, "Angel and Cordelia have gone missing, and I was hopping you could help find him?"

This news startled Buffy into hesitating before she replied, "What do you mean they're missing?"

"Just that, one day they were both here, and the next the two of them have disappeared, we haven't seen them in a month. Last time they were seen they were going to meet each other at a place called Point Dume, they never returned."

Buffy swallowed, "So, why do you need me?"

"Because we can't find either Angel or Cordy and we thought that maybe the slayer could help?" Gun said

Buffy sighed, "I'll be there tomorrow as soon as I can."

So here she was, in LA to help find her ex-boyfriend and her old classmate. Gunn was supposed to meet her but so far she didn't see anyone.

"Buffy Summers?" she turned and saw a large dark haired man with light skin wearing a dark leather jacket.

She glanced him up and down, whoever he was, he wasn't Charles Gunn; his voice was much deeper than the one on the phone.

"Who's asking?" she replied.

The man smiled stepping forward, "Your killer!" he said, his face morphing into vamp mode. Buffy's hand shot to her belt where she kept a stake, but before she raised her hand, the vampire dissolved into dust with and arrow dropping to the ground. Behind where the vamp had stood was a medium sized African American man, with a shaved head, wearing a gray hoodie and jeans holding a crossbow.

So, you're the slayer?" he said lowering the weapon, "I'm Gunn, we spoke on the phone." He reached out a hand.

Buffy smiled and shook it, "I remember. I'm Buffy Summers, nice to meet you" Gunn glanced at the dust that had been a vampire a moment ago.

"I don't know how he knew you'd be here, but news travels fast around here so we'd better hurry and get back to the hotel." He said hurriedly.

"Hotel? Is that the one Willow told me about, Hyperion _Hotel?_" Buffy asked.

Gunn nodded, "Angel acquired it a couple of years ago. I guess he had some connection to it. Now let's go, I've got Angel's car in the parking lot." They hurried around the bus station to the parking lot where Buffy saw a black 67' Plymouth GTX convertible.

She gaped, "This is Angel's car?"

Gunn grinned, "Yeah, you'd be surprised what people will pay for super natural help, you know, when the business is good." Buffy had a sudden flashback to her friend Anya suggesting that she started charging people for slaying. At the time the idea was ridiculous, but now thinking that Angel was making a solid profit from it, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. She hopped into the passenger seat while Gunn started up the engine and pealed out.

"Thank you very much; yes we'll be there as soon as we can, thank you." Fred hung up the phone and put her notepad down. Until that phone call she had been hanging out, eating lunch, and waiting for Gunn to return with Buffy. Today she was wearing a simple orange tank top, a pair of jean capris, and a pair of Nike sneakers, all comfortable for waiting for Gunn. That phone call was a big break in finding Cordy and she just couldn't wait to tell to Charles about it.

"Hey Fred, we're back, and it turns out more than us may know about Buffy." Gunn's voice called, Fred ran out of the office and saw Gunn holding his crossbow with a short blonde girl, with her hair up in a pony tail like Fred's own hair, walking behind him. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a white tank top and blue jeans. Fred ran over to Gunn and gave him a hug. He laughed and hugged her back, when they broke apart he turned to Buffy.

"This is my girlfriend and coworker Fred Burkle. Fred, this is Buffy Summers, the slayer." Buffy smiled and reached out a hand. Fred smiled back, said hello and accepted the handshake. She then turned to Gunn.

"Charles I just got a phone call from a guy that owns a towing company, he told me that they have Cordy's car."

Gunn's eyes lit up, "That's great, maybe there's a clue in it. Let's go. HEY CONNOR, WE'VE FOUND CORDY'S CAR, WANT TO COME?" he suddenly called out in the direction or the stairs.

"BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" Conner called from upstairs. Buffy looked puzzledly up the stairs.

"I wasn't aware anyone else worked for Angel." She commented.

Fred sighed, "Well he hasn't been with us for very long. You see, Conner is Angel's son."

_So here's my new story, I hope Buffy/Angel fans enjoy it. If anyone sees any continuity errors with either "Angel" or "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" don't hesitate to tell me so I can at least try to fix it. For those of you waiting for the sequel to my Harry Potter story, don't fret, I'm still working on it, I'm just having a little difficulty figuring everything out, but I'm hopping to get it up within the next couple of monthes. _


End file.
